As If Being A Vampire Wasn't Bad Enough
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Darren gets re-blooded. He's turning vampaneze. And he thought being a vampire and not drinking blood was bad enough. Takes place during the second book. Warnings, spoliers, and fuller summary inside!
1. Warning

Alright everyone. I don't normally do this (because it's against the rules of the site), but I wanted to warn everyone in advance.

Summary:

Darren gets re-blooded. He's turning vampaneze. And he thought being a vampire and not drinking blood was bad enough. Now he had to join Steve and Gannen...Will he ever be a vampire again, or will he become a murderous vampaneze?

THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:

Violence

_Some_ language

Book Spoilers:

2, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12

(Not much from 11 and 12, just the re-blooding thing)

FYI:

THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS IN THIS FANFICTION. ANY GUY/GUY RELATIONSHIPS IN HERE IS **JUST AS FRIENDS**.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Click to continue to the Prologue.


	2. Prolouge

Life is unexpected. Things change whether you like it or not.

Some things you can't control, no matter how much you want to.

Some things you can change and/or control, but not as much as you want.

Dreams are one thing you can't control.

Sometimes they can tell you things, things about your life

Or remind you of past events.

Dreams can also tell you the future, of things to come.

Destiny…no, you can't control that either.

It puts you where you're needed.

Some things you can change. Some you can't.

Some things you can change on your own.

In other circumstances you have to find an ally, someone that'll help you out.

Things happen for reasons…

Only if I knew why this happened

And why now, of all the times.

Being a vampire that didn't drink blood was bad enough…


	3. Nightmares

Running. As fast as I can. Lungs burning. Heart racing. I'm being chased. I don't know by what; all I could see was a pair of blood red eyes surrounded by the darkness of the night. Nowhere to hide. Feeling someone's breath on my neck I run faster, trying to escape. Sweat drips from my face, fatigue ready to claim me. Though I want to stop, I can't. My life depends on it. Running deeper and deeper into the inky blackness.

After what seems a long time, I no longer feel as if anyone (or anything) is at my heels. I glance back for a second…then trip over my own feet. A quick flash of white. My eyes flutter open two red orbs glaring back at me. Blood-tipped fangs form a wide grin.

"Hold him," The fangs snap.

My arms and legs are pinned to the ground and held by a tight grip. I try to scream—my voice doesn't work. I thrash and kick—no good. The creature growls and leans closer. In my fingertips—a sharp pain, like a dagger, shoot through them. I feel my blood begin to seep out of my flesh on the end of my fingers. Finally, finding my voice, I scream.

~ * ~

"Darren!" A voice called. "Darren, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open as I lurched forward. I was in my hammock in the safety of the tent that Evra and I shared. My clothes and blanket were soaked with—as far as I knew—sweat. I took my blanket and flipped it off of me, hoping to cool myself. Evra was sitting up in his hammock not too far from my own.

Running my hand through my hair (that was also sweat soaked), I sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's pretty late," Evra answered. "Still dark out,"

"I'm sorry," I said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Evra admitted. "You were screaming bloody murder…again,"

"It's just that," I exhaled sharply. "I've been having this nightmare,"

"Must be some nightmare to make you scream like that," Evra paused, and then spoke again. "Is it the same dream?"

"Pretty close," I groaned. "The eyes, trying to escape, the pain in my fingertips…"

"Do you think it's because…"—Evra's voice came to a whisper—"you're not drinking blood?"

"No clue," I shrugged. "It's possible,"

"Well," Evra yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. You should, too."

"I'll try," I half-laughed.

I felt much cooler now. Turning on my side, I pull my blanket back over my shoulders. I fell asleep a long time later, with the fear that my horrible nightmare would return.


	4. Slice

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

A few days later…

We were lying in our hammocks bored out of our minds. Evra and I had just finished up our chores for the day and no one needed any help with anything. My arms were folder back behind my head as I stared up at the top of the tent. I sighed, trying to think of something to do.

"Have any ideas?" I asked glancing over at Evra.

The snake-boy shook his head. "Not yet," He sighed too. "You?"

"Nope,"

"Well, keep thinking," I said rolling onto my side to face him.

I couldn't believe there was nothing to do. Normally the day flies by, but today it was dragging on. One minute felt like days. Maybe it was just me, but that's how it felt.

"How about we fight?"

I sat up. "For fun?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "I'll go easy on you."

I thought for a minute. It didn't seem like a bad idea at first. As I considered the idea, I realized something. Vampires are stronger than normal humans. had warned me about the changes that would take place while my now human body adapted to the vampire blood in me.

"What if I hurt you?" I asked.

"You haven't been drinking blood," Evra reminded me. "I don't think you could hurt me if you tried."

"I guess," I mumbled.

We went out in the open of the field by where we had set up camp. It was a warm spring-like day, perfect for being outside. We stood across from each other.

"So…now what?" I asked.

"This!"

Evra lunged at me. We wrestled playfully on the ground for a moment before I was able to escape him.

"Come on," I laughed. "Is that all you got?"

He came at me again. Unfortunately, I wasn't ready and I got punched in the mouth. Evra backed off when he realized that he got me in the mouth.

"You okay?"

I checked my teeth with my tongue. Fortunatly, nothing was chipped or broken (as far as I knew).

Grinning, I replied, "Gonna take WAY more than that to hurt me,"

When he came at me this time, I was ready. I ducked his arm as he swung at me. I tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down so he couldn't move them.

The next thing I knew, there was blood and a loud yell. Evra's left arm was sliced and cut and covered in the crimson liquid. I fell back, blinking. I had no clue what had happened. The last few seconds were a blur in my mind. Tears fell from his eyes as he clutched his left arm with his right hand.

"I-I d-didn't muh-muh-mean t-t-to," I stuttered. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Evra,"

He said nothing as sat there and continued to cry and whimper. Though I wanted to go and get help, I found that I was unable to move. My whole body had went numb.

~ * ~

I felt sick. Not sick, sick. I couldn't believe that I had hurt Evra. I looked down at my fingers. At the end of all of them, sharp pointed nails. They were still stained red—blood red. I felt awful. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't even know my nails were that sharp. The other day they weren't that long. I heard Evra yelp.

"Ow!" The snake-boy whimpered. "That hurt!"

"I know, I know," Came another voice—Mr. Tall. "Just hold on a moment,"

There were a few more cries of pain from Evra before the other voice spoke again.

"Come see me later. We may have to change the bandages."

"Thank you,"

I heard Mr. Tall leave the tent. I didn't turn around to face Evra. I couldn't. Not after I did that to him. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fear, frustration, worry, guilt, I couldn't tell.

"Darren?"

I took a deep breath and summoned my courage. It takes a lot to talk to someone you jut hurt. Not turning around, I answered him.

"Yes, Evra?"

"I know you didn't mean it," He said. "So please turn around."

Sighing, I rotated myself to face him. I stared down at the ground.

"Now look at me,"

I looked up at him. The first thing I saw was the cloth that had been wrapped around his injured arm. It had already begun to turn a dark red from his still bleeding cuts.

"I'm not mad," He told me. "I was just…surprised."

"I'm sorry, Evra. I'm so sorry." I replied. "I don't know what came over me,"

"What came over you?" Evra questioned. "What do you mean?"

"All I remember is having you pinned down and then…nothing," I paused to cough before continuing. "Until you screamed, of course,"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head then asked, "Did you notice anything strange or different about me before or while I hurt you?"

"Well," He sighed. "Right after you pinned me down, your eyes turned red and you bared your teeth. That's all I can recall…"

"Oh my God," I said, trembling. Tears began to form in my eyes. "I-I'm becoming a monster,"

"No you're not," Evra told me. "Vampires aren't monsters. They don't kill, right?"

"Right," I said, wiping a few tears away. "But I hurt you. That's just as bad."

"Darren, I know you didn't mean it," Evra repeated. "I'm not dead, I'll be fine."

After a moment of pure silence, Evra spoke again.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep. We had a long day."

Nodding, I pulled my covers over me. I fell asleep crying that night. I never thought being a vampire could endanger everyone—especially my best friend—around me.

* * *

Voila! Chapter 2!

I'm in a really good typing mood right now, so you might get lucky and get TWO chapters today! Check back later and there might just be another one!!!

~ILWAS =D


	5. Are vampires supposed to have fangs?

Darkness. Standing in the middle of it.

"You're destiny's about to change, Darren Shan." A voice said. "There's no turning back and no trying to escape it…"

~ * ~

My eyes snap open.

"Damn it," I whimpered. I was getting tired of those nightmares.

~ * ~

It has been a few days since the incident with Evra and my dagger-like claws. Nothing else has changed in this time. My senses are a little better—especially my sight, hearing and smell—but that's all. Evra and I are still friends; it's almost like it never happened. We had some other chores to finish before we were done for the day, but we were both hungry and we went to grab a snack. Out in the open field there was an apple tree.

I had climbed up it to grab two—one for me and one for Evra. Evra would have done it, but his arm still wasn't healed enough to climb. I tossed the delicious red fruit down to him and then climbed back down the trunk of the fairly large tree. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Evra handed me the apple and I bit into it. It would have tasted great…that is, if I didn't taste something else instead. I pulled the apple out of my mouth. I tasted blood. My blood.

"D-Darren," Evra stuttered. "L-Look!"

Lodged in the skin of my apple were my canine teeth.

"That's supposed to happen," I laughed. "They were my baby teeth, not my adult teeth. They were supposed to come out."

"I've always wanted to be a dentist." Evra said. "Can I look in your mouth and see the ones that are growing in?"

"Well, if an elf can be a dentist, why not a snake-boy?"

"Very funny," Evra snapped. He then smiled and said, "Now open up!"

I opened my mouth wide and Evra looked inside. Not even two seconds later, he yelped and fell back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You…have…fangs!" He panted.

"I have _what_?"

I took my finger and touched where my teeth had been pulled from. Sure enough, there were new teeth there.

"Are vampires supposed to have fangs?" Evra asked.

"I'm not sure," I told him. "I don't think so…"

I took my finger and, for a second time, put it on my "fangs". They were long, pointed, and sharp as hell; one little prick and my fingertip was bleeding.

"Ow," I hissed as I watched some of my blood begin to seep from the newly made cut.

"Do you think you should go ask Mr. Crepsley?"

"It's the middle of the day," I answered. "He's still sleeping and I don't think he'd be very happy if I woke him." Sighing, I stood. "Well, I guess if it's important…"

~ * ~

I knocked before entering. I opened the door and quietly slipped in. The coffin was in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to it. I went to knock on it, but then retracted my arm. _Maybe I shouldn't wake him, _I thought,_ I mean, it can wait until he wakes up, right?_ It was too late. Apparently, I had already knocked on it. I stepped back as the coffin opened. Mr. Crepsley sat up. The vampire took one glance at me and frowned.

"It is the middle of the day. What do you want?"

"I-I…u-uh…that i-is…"

"Spit it out!" He hissed.

"I have fangs!"

The vampire glared at me for a minute, and then smirked.

"Nice try. But, I told you before, vampires do not grow fangs."

"But I _do_ have fangs!"

"Impossible," He growled. "I blooded you myself."

"You have to believe me!" I pleaded. "You have to!"

"You are a vampire, nothing else. Are you positive that they are just not your human teeth?"

"I'm sure! Human teeth wouldn't do this!"

I held out my finger. He glanced down at it, and then looked back up at me.

"Please!" I cried. "You have to trust me!"

"Do you not remember when you said I could never trust you?"

Sadly enough, I did. It was right after he blooded me.

"You said I could never trust you. I plan not to. Now get out."

I nodded and waked out, hanging my head. The door slammed behind me. Sighing, I went back to Evra. I don't know why it bothered me this much, but I think it had something to do with the fact that he didn't trust or believe me.

"Darren!"

I turned around. To my surprise, it was Mr. Crepsley. I though he would say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry I doubted you' or 'you are crazy after all' but he said something else instead.

"You have studies at dusk. Be here."

"Yes…Mr. Crepsley…"

* * *

Two chapters in ONE day! Aren't you all lucky! Next chapter coming soon!

~ILWAS =D

P.S. Gannen and Steve coming soon! *cough* next chapter *cough*


	6. Bloodthirst

Next chapter!

This is your Easter present everyone! I'm posting it today because I'll be with family tomorrow so I won't have the time!

Happy Easter!

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as I headed to Mr. Crepsley's for my lesson. Mr. Crepsley stepped outside just as I arrived.

"Come. We must begin immediately."

I took a step forward, but then something strange happened. My senses were flooded with something I had never smelled before. It was like the best sent in the world; a mixture of every good food I could name. My mouth watered and my stomach growled loudly. I felt my heartbeat accelerate and my breathing became heavy.

"What is that?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"What?" Mr. Crepsley said. "I do not smell anything."

I turned towards the distant but strong smell.

"How….could you…not smell…that?" I questioned. "It's…delicious,"

"Darren? Darren, no!"

Everything after that was blank, and anything I did remember was blurred and jumbled.

~ * ~

Darkness once again.

"You are one of us now, Darren. You cannot escape it. You must accept you're new destiny. Embrace it and make the best of it…"

~ * ~

When I awoke, it was dark and cold. I was leaning up against a tree—I could tell it was a tree because of the roughness of it. My head was throbbing and I felt sick to my stomach. Feeling a sudden lurch, I turned to the side. I didn't vomit, though I probably would have if it weren't for the body lying next to me.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

The body lying next to me was a male, probably in his late 20s. He wasn't moving or breathing for that matter. On his neck, a huge puncture wound that was red and puffy. Feeling something run off my lips, I wiped my mouth. In the dim moonlight I saw that my whole hand was smeared with blood.

I put two and two together.

I began to cry as I slowly began to realize what I'd done. I had killed him. I was a killer. I stood, took one last look at my blood-drained victim, and ran deep into the woods. Trying to run, escape my destiny. It wasn't long before things blacked out and blurred again.

~ * ~

"Do you think he's alright?" A voice asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Another voice retorted.

"He has been out for a while…"

I was conscious enough that I could feel a cool liquid run down my throat. I was swallowing it involuntarily. The liquid stopped coming after a minute or two.

"I think he's coming to." The first voice said.

I opened my eyes to two guys. They're outlines were lit by the beautiful (and eerie) moonlight. The one on my left appeared to be about my age and the one on my right was older than the other.

"'Bout time," The younger one laughed. "We were starting to think you were a lost cause, Darren."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, weakly.

"You don't remember me?" He laughed. "How could you forget your best friend?"

"Steve Leopard." I whispered incredulously.

"The one and only," Steve grinned.

"I can't believe it,"

"Yeah, seems pretty impossible that I'd be here, huh?"

"What _are_ you doing here?" I questioned further.

"What am _I_ doing here? You should be asking what you are doing here."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I have no clue. Honestly,"

"How have you been the past few days?"

"Okay I guess. I have no idea what's going on with me. I tried to tell Mr. Crepsley, but didn't believe me when I said I had-"

"Fangs," The older one interrupted.

"Gannen!" Steve hissed. "Let Darren finish!"

"Many apologies," Gannen sighed as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Don't think for a _second_ I didn't see that, because I did." Steve turned and looked at me.

"So, I don't know what's happening to me. I thought I was a vampire, but I have fangs and dagger-like nails. Maybe you know what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's 'wrong' with you," Gannen told me. "You're not a vampire, you're vampaneze."

That was a new one. "Vampaneze?"

"You mean, Creepy Crepsley didn't tell you?" Steve smiled and then began to laugh hysterically. "Oh man that's good!"

Gannen sighed and shook his head as Steve continued his little laughing fit. I couldn't imagine the look on my face. My guess is it was a mix between 'WTH', 'WTF' and 'OMG'. Also, before this, I didn't know that people ROFL'd in real life. Steve's fit eventually slowed. He recollected himself and sat back down in front of me.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Okay, now…where were we?"

"Vampaneze," I told him.

"I can take it from here," Gannen told Steve.

Steve pouted but said nothing. The older vampaneze looked at me.

"So, what would you like to know?"

"What the hell is happening to me?"

He took a deep breath. "Let's see…how to explain this simply…you were a half-vampire. You were re-blooded. Now, the vampaneze cells and vampire cells are attacking each other."

"So I'm basically stuck half-way?" I said.

"It's more of a 50-50 mix," He nodded.

"Vampaneze…kill?" I asked quietly.

"We drink more blood than vampires."

"That means you kill. I don't want to be a killer," I told them. "I don't want this. I don't want to be a vampaneze. I want to be a half-vampire again."

"Easier said then done," Steve piped in.

"I'm afraid Steve is correct. Only a vampire can change you back."

"Then take me to the Cirque, back to Mr. Crepsley," I snapped.

"It's not that simple!" Gannen snapped back.

"Okay, okay, stop RIGHT there," Steve growled. "I'm NOT in the mood for arguing tonight," He looked at me. "Darren: you want us to take you back to Creepy Crepsley, then fine. We'll take you."

"We will?" Gannen coughed.

He looked over at Gannen. "Don't worry," Steve smiled. "I've got this one." He looked back at me. "Join us, and we'll teach you how to cope with being a vampaneze until we can get you back with Vur Horston. It'll take us a while to go there. We're a LONG way away from where they were last camped. So Darren, what do ya say?"

I weighed my options. Go with them and survive, hopefully long enough to get back to the cirque, or decline their offer and go on my own, only hoping that I can make it without help. My mind was made up.

"Alright," I said. "I'll come with you guys."

"It'll be just like old times," Steve laughed. "Huh, Darren?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Old times,"

"Almost morning," Gannen yawned. "Come on. We have to find a place to sleep for the day."

We discovered a place: cool, dry, and out of the sun. I fell asleep quicker than I was expecting.

I didn't know what destiny would throw at me next, but I knew it wouldn't go easy on me…

* * *

I'd like to thank **Darth Vyper** for helping me to get a feel for Gannen's personality. Unfortunately (and sadly) I knew very little about him and **Darth Vyper **really helped me out!

Thanks everyone for all the support! 11 reviews already! I feel so special! =')

=D ILWAS


	7. Beer and Blood

Long chapter! =D Yay for you!

This is where things change—3rd person at some points and then Darren's POV in others so make sure to look for that in chapters **after** this one.

Oh yes, and just to let you know, I MAY be changing the rating. I might be pushing it too for the 'T' rating. Let me know what you think and if I should raise the rating.

THERE IS SOME TEEN DRINKING IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU'RE AGAINST IT, DO NOT READ.

* * *

Nightfall came sooner that I wanted it to. After crawling out of small space where we slept, I stretched and tried to work out all of the pain in my aching muscles.

"I hate sleeping on the hard ground." Steve whined as he cracked his spine. "I'm gonna be sore for days."

"I know," Gannen sighed. "If we get moving, we can find a better place to rest."

"And I'm hungry!"

"We can get food," Gannen said. "I'm hungry too, y'know."

"You're being awfully quiet, Darren." Steve noted.

"There's nothing much to say," I shrugged.

"Come on," Gannen said. He began to walk away so we followed him through the darkness.

There was no real sign of civilization anywhere—just trees. I shivered as the freezing air nipped at the patches of my skin that were uncovered. I was starting to regret wearing a t-shirt.

"Come on, Darren," Steve laughed. "It's not THAT cold!"

"I-I-I'm n-n-not c-c-c-cold." I answered through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, okay, Darren. Whatever you say," He grinned.

We continued to walk through the heavily forested woods. Suddenly, Gannen stopped.

"What is it?" Steve asked quietly.

Smelling the air, Gannen answered, "Human. About 32 years old."

I smelled it too. It was what I had smelled earlier—before I woke up next to the body. Remembering that horrible moment when I realized I had killed made me shudder and silently vow never to drink blood again.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Gannen whispered to Steve.

"Nah," Steve said. "Besides, we _both_ need to show Darren the ropes of being vampaneze."

He nodded and turned towards me. "Watch, and come over when I say to."

Gannen disappeared. I watched Steve as he walked towards another dark figure in the distance. I crept forward so I could see a little better. From this distance, I could also hear what they were saying.

"What's a kid your age doing out here in the middle of the woods?" The man asked.

Steve said nothing—he just shrugged. A split second later, I couldn't see anything. No Steve, no man, nothing.

"Alright Darren!" A voice called. "Get over here!"

I quickly went over to where they were standing before. As soon as I got there, I suddenly felt sick. Gannen was leaned over the body, glistening fangs sunk into the man's neck. Blood dripped.

"What's the matter, Darren?" Steve asked.

"N-Nothing," I croaked. "I'm fine."

Gannen licked his blood-stained lips and looked up at me. "Any for you, Darren?"

I just about threw-up. "No, I-I'm good, thanks."

~ * ~

Soon enough, we came to a small town. It was the middle of the night, but many of the places were still open. The first thing we did was find a place to stay the day—a hotel. We got a room key and went to the room.

The place was small—two beds (one in one room and one in the other), with a bathroom and a kitchen, but considering everything, it was pretty nice. Steve and I couldn't sleep so we decided to just 'hang out'. The concept was strange to me now. I mean, we weren't human anymore so it felt weird.

"So…" Steve began. "What do you wanna do?"

I went to answer him when a low growling noise cut me off. I hadn't eaten anything in a while and I was starting to feel the effects of an empty belly.

"You're hungry too?" He smiled.

"Too? How could _you _be hungry?" I said. "You just-"

"We can't live on just blood—vampires or vampaneze." Steve explained. "We need it to live, but it doesn't do justice." Taking a deep breath he yelled, "Gannen! I'm ordering pizza!"

"Fine!" Came the response. "Just keep it down so I can sleep!"

He turned back towards me. "Gannen doesn't cook."

"Why?"

"Bad experience once," He laughed. "He didn't tell me much about it." Picked up the hotel's phone, he asked, "Pepperoni good with you?"

At that minute I realized that he was the same old Steve. We would eat pepperoni pizza together all the time. It was almost like nothing had changed.

I smiled. "Perfect,"

"Awesome," Steve dialed and placed the order.

~ * ~

Steve paced the floor.

"What time is it?" He asked anxiously.

Glancing over at the alarm clock, I told him. "Quarter after 7."

"It should be here by now."

Yup. Same old Steve. Only he'd be _this_ impatient while waiting for a pizza.

"I'm still surprised there was a pizza place open this early." I said after a minute.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yeah, I was wondering about that too."

There was a knock. His head snapped towards the door.

"I got it!" Steve jumped up and sprinted to the door. He paid the guy and set the pizza on the bed. We opened the box together. "It's…beautiful," Steve gasped quietly.

There was another knock at the door. Steve answered it again and brought in another pizza.

"How many did you order?" I half-laughed.

"One for you, one for me," He answered as he set the box down next to me. "I wonder if there's anything to drink in here…" Steve walked over to the mini-fridge and peered inside. "Now we're talking!"

"What did you…"

I stopped when I saw what he hade discovered. It was beer.

"Who could leave two perfectly good bottles of beer behind?" Steve said.

He set one of the bottles down and opened the other. Smelling it, he grimaced.

"Maybe drinking it straight-up isn't a good idea," He pulled out a small vile of a red liquid and poured it into the alcohol. Steve hesitated for a moment before taking a small sip.

"Won't Gannen care that you're drinking?" I asked him.

He gave me the look. "Come on, Darren. Seriously? Lighten up. Catch," He tossed the other bottle to me.

I didn't open it. I couldn't. I didn't want to. I was raised better than that. Steve eventually figured out that I wasn't going to drink it so he took it and drained it as well.

~ * ~

It was now 3:55 p.m. Steve had discovered more bottles in a secret compartment of the mini-fridge. Even I had lost track of how many he had.

"Yuuhhhh knneeeooww Darrruunnn, yuurrr suuucchh a bbuuzzzzzzzkeill bobbb. Suhmtimess yuuhh just nueeed ttttttoooooo letttt gooah oooohf luhife uhn ffurgut ahbut uit fuor a wuheylie. Luhifess a beotchhh suhhhoo duhoo suuhmethung buhot Hoorrtstonsss a beotchhh tuooo… Eillllee gutt hhhhuuuiiimmm suuuhhmmdayy. Stuuuck yeuopp beotchhhy vumpire. Eilllee gguut eall daa dumn vumpires. Vumpires succkk. Vumpaease raule. Vumpaease arggg daa beeeeasst aund wuheeee weall reaull aevaryune sumhnduy!"

(Subtitles for those of us who have NO clue what Steve just said!) **Y'know Darren, you are such buzzkill bob. Sometimes you just need to let go of life and forget about it for a while. Life's a bitch so do something about it. Vur Horston's a bitch too...I'll get him someday. Stuck up bitchy vampire. I'll get all the damn vampires. Vampires suck. Vampaneze rule. Vampaneze are the best and we will rule everyone someday!**

Steve had practically passed out after that.

Gannen stretched and groaned. "Morning," He greeted. Then he noticed the drunken Steve lying on the bed. "Really, Steve? Really?"

Steve could only moan in reply. "How's anyone gonna take you seriously if you're in a hangover. Some 'Lord'," Gannen sighed, shook his head, and looked at me. "I see you have not had any."

"I'm not much of a drinker." I told him honestly.

"You're a smart one, Shan." Gannen grinned. "Much smarter than Sir-drinks-a-lot over there,"

"Lord?"

"He thinks he's a lord and deserves to be treated like one." He explained. "I have to."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Anyway, we'll be leaving in a few days. We have to keep moving to stay on-time."

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, Darren, you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat."

And that's all he said, leaving me to guess what would happen next.

* * *

Many thanks to **vampsydney** for helping make Steve slur his talk. =D 'preciate it Syd.

And, let me know…keep it 'T'? or make it 'M'? Please be nice about telling me too.

ILWAS =D


	8. Suspicious Disscusion

"About time," Gannen sighed as Steve stumbled into the room.

"My head's pounding, the room's spinning, I can't breathe," Steve moaned as he plopped down in one of the chairs. "And I'm gonna vomit."

"You deserve it." Gannen hissed. "How is anyone going to be able to take you seriously if you're drunk all the time?"

"You know what Gannen? I'm the Lord and you're not, so stop telling me what to do!" He smiled. "Besides, they'll follow me no matter what."

"How much does Darren know?" Gannen asked, switching topics.

"Nothing," Steve answered.

"Good. We have to keep it that way until we can get him there."

"What if he gets suspicious? Despite everything, he's still my best friend and that makes it harder to lie to him. What then?"

"Then we knock him out, and take him the rest of the way." Gannen told him.

"Somehow this doesn't feel right."

"Wait until your hangover wears off." Gannen chuckled. "You won't feel so guilty."

"Maybe not," He groaned.

"Go wake him up. We have to get moving."

"We're leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready…my Lord."

* * *

Makes you wonder what they're up to…hmm….

I'll try to update soon!

ILWAS =D


	9. Lies

Sorry about the long wait guys. Writer's block had invaded my mind, but I got over it!!! ^-^ So here's chapter 9 (really chapter 7)!!!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Darren asked.

The trio was on the move again, in the pitch blackness of the night.

"When are we going to be there?" Darren questioned further.

Gannen groaned. "Stop asking questions. You're giving me a headache."

"_Where_ are we going?"

The vampaneze sighed, aggravated. He wished Darren would just shut up already. _I'll just block it out. _He thought. After a minute or two…

"It's not nice to ignore people." Darren pouted. "It's very rude."

"Fine!" Gannen yelled. "No, I don't know, and back where you came from!"

"Someone's snippy."

"Listen very carefully." After a minute, he asked, "Did you hear that?" Darren nodded. "That was my empty belly. I'm starving; this is the longest I've gone without blood in a long time, so I'm sorry if I seem irritable!"

"Speaking of," Darren said. "Where _is_ Steve?"

Gannen frowned. "Odd. He was here a minute ago…"

As if on cue Steve walks out from the trees next to them, lips, mouth, and some of his clothes covered in red. Wiping it away, he burps and sighs.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

"You're joking." Gannen snapped. "_You_ hunted without _me_?"

"Oh, come now," Steve said as he pulled out a vile. "Would I go and hunt and not bring some back for you?"

"Yes." Gannen answered, eyeing him. "Bringing some back for me isn't like you."

"You're right." He laughed. "This is mine. You can go hunt later."

The vampaneze growled, glared at him and continued walking.

"Wow, Steve," Darren half-laughed. "Really?"

"Of course." Steve told him as he slipped the vile back in his pocket. "I did the work, why should _he_ get any?"

Okay, THAT was different. Steve was a "bad boy", but he was never that mean before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve asked.

"Like what?"

"You're giving me _the look_. Like, 'I don't trust you' and 'you're a madman'…"

"Whuh-What are you talking about, Steve?"

He shrugged.

"Try to keep up, please," Gannen shouted back to them.

Steve stuck his tongue out at the vampaneze's back.

"That's really mature, Steve." Darren laughed.

"He started it!" Steve laughed back.

"Do _you_ know where we're going?"

Steve hesitated, carefully picking his words. "I…might."

"Where then?"

"…somewhere."

"You don't know where exactly? You said you'd take me back to the cirque."

"Yeah," Steve stuttered, fidgeting nervously. "Th-That's e-e-exactly where we're going."

Darren glared at Steve. "You're lying!"

"N-No I'm not!"

"I can tell! You…why, Steve?"

"I…u-uh…"

"I thought we were friends…"

"We are." Steve paused. "So that's why it kills me inside to have to do this."

Steve snapped his fingers and Gannen knocked Darren out.

"Too easy." He knelt down next to Darren and whispered, "And, I don't really care about you anymore. Lying to you was the easiest thing I've ever done."

"You truly are the master of deception, my Lord."

Gannen picked up Darren's limp body and carried him over his shoulders.

"Come on," Steve said quietly. "They've waited long enough."

* * *

I'm so evil! *laughs maniacally*

Next chapter's probably gonna be in Darren's point of view because of how things are going…

Thanks for all the support! 30 reviews!

IWAS ='D


	10. Captive

OMG I'm sooooooo sorry guys! I forgot to post this, so maybe things'll make more sense!

* * *

I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not. There was only darkness. Whispers of unfamiliar voices filled the air. I wanted to scream but something was tied around my mouth. My wrists and ankles were tied too.

"Darren Shan," An ominous voice said. "It's about time I've met you."

There was now a dim light. A tall hooded figure circled me. The only visible part of the creature was two glowing red eyes. "You say this boy is vampire _and_ vampaneze?"

"That's correct, my Lord." That was Gannen's voice!

Only then did I realize that I'd been tricked.

"He knows about them, then, and their plans to wage war on us."

"He might." Gannen answered. "I don't think-"

The back of the hooded creature's hand collided with Gannen's face.

"You do not question me." He hissed. "Understand?"

Gannen nodded and then stepped back.

"Now," The creature looked at me. "Let's find out what the little _mutt_ knows."

In a room with two vampaneze.

One had two long scars stretching down the right side of his face. When he closed his eyes I could see the scars running over his eyelid. The other vampaneze had one red eye and one light green eye.

The vampaneze with the scars untied the cloth from around my mouth. Seeing this as an opportunity, as soon as it was off, I screamed.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." The scarred one told me.

"We just want to know a few things." The other said.

I fidgeted, trying to get my arms untied somehow. It had always looked so easy in the spy movies. The main character's all tied up and they find a weak spot in the ropes and break free…but this isn't a movie. This is reality.

"What are the Vampire Princes planning regarding the treaty?"

"I don't know." I answered him.

"Are they planning an attack on the vampaneze?"

"I don't know!"

"I think our little friend here might need some persuasion…." The red and green eyed one grinned.

A knife was dragged across my arm. Slowly. Pain. I scream loudly.

"Now," The scarred one said as the blade was lifted off my skin. "Where were we…oh yes, Vampire Mountain. Where's the _exact_ entrance?"

"I don't know!"

The two vampaneze looked at each other.

"He's not talking. Maybe…" The scarred one began. "I don't want to do it though."

"I'll do it then."

Another quick slash, only it was to my back this time. I let out a pained yell. I was scared—worried that I wouldn't make it out alive. Tears fell from my eyes.

"One more time," The green-eyed one sneered. "Tell us what we want to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Honest I don't!"

"I don't think he knows anything." The green eyed one said.

"He's just a kid," The scarred one answered. "Just an innocent kid."

"So what do you want to do?" The green eyed one retorted. "Defy the Lord's orders?"

The scarred one shook his head before saying, "If you want to continue to torture one of our own, then fine. You can. I won't do it."

"You're a fool, Lino."

"Almost as foolish as you, Shad."

The green eyed one, Shad, growled at Lino and glared at me. Shad pulled out the knife again and I prepared for the pain. A quick slash across the side of my face. I screamed.

"Tell us!"

"I swear on my life, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Shad pulled his arm back to strike me again, but Lino grabbed the knife from him.

"Enough!" Lino snapped. "Hurting him further won't make him talk. He knows _nothing_!"

"He knows something and I plan on finding out!"

Lino glared viciously at Shad. Shad slunk away and left the room. Lino shook his head sadly. "Torturing one of our own…what have we come to? Sure, we may kill our victims, but this is a new low. It's like we don't have any morals…"

There was silence between us.

"You seem like a great kid…and…I'm sorry I have to do this."

He came at me and then…

* * *

Dum dum dum!

Review if you want the next chapter! Muahahahaha!


	11. Returning The Mutt

Chapter 9!!!

was out in the woods—near the Cirque's campground—hunting. The sun had set a few hours before and it had been nearly 5 days since he last fed. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry; he was worried about his assistant, who had disappeared almost 3 weeks ago.

He was about to swoop down on someone who was lost in the forest, but then smelled something that wasn't human. The vampire gave up on him prey and went to investigate the other aroma.

After searching for a while, he considered giving up. Until…

"Hello Vur Horston." A voice came.

The vampire spun around to be greeted by none other than…

"Steve," The vampire growled. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Nothing really." He answered honestly. "But I think _this_ belongs to you."

Gannen comes out of the shadows behind Steve with Darren still over his shoulder. Mr. Crepsley gasped quietly.

"You can have your little mutt back. He's of no use to us anymore."

Gannen set the unconscious half-vampire half-vampaneze down in front of them.

"Now," Steve grinned. "Moving on to old business..."

Steve started to walk towards the vampire, worse intentions in mind.

"Steve!" Gannen hissed. "Now's not the time for that! You can have your vengeance later."

Steve growled and then said, "Mark my words, Crepsley! I _will_ have my revenge on you one of these days!"

With that, the two disappeared. The vampire rushed over to Darren, knelt down next to him and frantically began to search for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he found it.

Darren was bruised, cut, and bloody. Various gash marks covered his back, arms, and face.

"Darren…" Mr. Crepsley whispered. "Darren!"

The young boy's eyes opened slowly. He groaned.

"Urg, what happened? Where…"

"Darren…" Mr. Crepsley began. "Are you alright?"

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"Lino and Shad."

"Who? Darren what are you talking abo-"

"I saw him!"

"Saw who, Darren?"

"I saw him!"

"Who?"

"I saw…the…Vampaneze Lord."

"What?!"

"He called me a…a mutt."

"Darren, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said you had fangs. I…"

Darren studied the vampire's face. A new gash had been made. It started in the top right side of his face and ran diagonally across his face.

"When'd you get that scar?" Darren asked.

"Recently, actually."

"Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?"

"……you."

"What? When?"

"We were going to do our lessons when you smelled something. It was human. I tried to stop you but, somehow, you overpowered me."

The vampire took Darren's finger and ran the mutt's nail along the scar.

"I…I did that?"

"Yes,"

"I am a monster." Darren said to himself. "I'm a danger to everyone—my best friend and my mentor especially—around me. I…"

"No, do not blame yourself." Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Blame me. I did not think that you were vampaneze as well as a vampire. Now that we have that cleared up, lie on your stomach."

The vampire lifted Darren's shirt, spit into his hand, and then began to rub it into the wounds.

"What are you doing?"

"I am helping you heal some of your bigger, more serious injuries."

"With spit?"

"Yes, vampire and vampaneze have saliva with healing properties."

Darren winced as Mr. Crepsley touched the worst cut on his back.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I know it does, just bear with me for a moment."

"But it stings!" Darren whined.

"Just hold on…alright. Now lie on your back."

Darren did as he was told.

"Okay, that should about do it. Can you sit up?"

"Can't. Too tired."

"Here," Mr. Crepsley pulled out a small red vile. "You haven't had blood in too long. Drink."

Darren obediently took the vile and sucked it dry.

"Now try to get up."

Darren got himself on his feet but then his leg strength gave out. Mr. Crepsley let Darren lean on him.

"It is alright. I got you."

"Make me a half-vampire again." Darren told him.

"I cannot do that." The vampire answered.

"Why not?" Darren yelled.

"It is not that simple."

"Why?"

"It is dangerous to re-blood someone who is already vampaneze. Many things can go wrong."

"Like what?" Darren asked, intrigued.

"During the process your blood can seep into me, making me vampaneze as well, and then we both die."

"Why would we die?"

"It would drive me mad, probably you too."

"So there's no one who can change me back? I'm stuck as a monster?"

"Well…" Mr. Crepsley thought for a minute. "Maybe….maybe there is someone."

"Who?"

"Go back to the Cirque and pack up some of your personal items. They held onto them for you."

"Why?"

"We are going to Vampire Mountain."

Ta-da! Chapter 9!

Wow, I never thought I'd get this far into a story. Oh yes, I'm assuming all of you have read the 4th book because you wouldn't be reading it if you haven't read the ninth!

R&R everyone!

Oh, and just a personal note to everyone, I'm getting glasses!

My eyes aren't quite lined up correctly so I get headaches because my eyes are trying to line up the way they should be in the first place. Anyone else have this problem???

ILWAS 8)

8 = glasses


	12. Journey to the Mountain

Back to Darren's POV!

"You're leaving already? But you just got back!"

"I know, Evra. I don't want to go, but…" I paused. "I want to be a vampire again. No more of this 'killing people to survive' crap."

"I'm gonna miss you Darren."

"I'll miss you too."

I slung my bag over my shoulder and hugged Evra goodbye.

"Come Darren." A voice called. "We must be leaving now."

"Good luck Darren!" Evra said as I left the tent.

I looked back over my shoulder. "Thanks. I'll need it."

Through the snow and ice. My clothes provide little to no protection from the freezing wind. I couldn't feel my face I was so cold. Mr. Crepsley was traveling ahead of me, but not by much. We could still communicate to each other when we needed.

"How are you holding up Darren?"

"Fine!" I yelled back. "I'm cold though!"

"I know. There is not much longer to go. There is a place for us to stop and rest up ahead."

Sure enough, we soon came to a cave. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get the feeling of them back.

"That wind is brutal." I stated.

"We can stay here for the day." Mr. Crepsley told me as he opened the lid to one of the coffins. "There are some vials of blood. I suggest you have some."

"I'm not thirsty."

He glared at me. "You are not thirsty now, but once you are it will be too late, so drink."

I realized he was right and he handed one to me. As I drained the vile dry of the red liquid, I heard a cough come from the mouth of the cave. Another person was standing there.

He wasn't very tall—somewhere in between my height and Mr. Crepsley's—with broad shoulders and medium brown hair. Dark circles underneath his light brown eyes. Various scars covered his face.

"Mind if I…no way."

"Hello Gavner." Mr. Crepsley smiled.

"I haven't seen you in forever." He said walking in. He took a seat in front of us. "How long has it been?"

"Seventeen years."

"Seventeen." The other man echoed. "Felt more like fifty to me."

"Um, what did I miss?" I asked, confused.

"What? Oh, sorry. Gavner, this is Darren." Mr. Crepsley then addressed me. "Darren, this is Gavner Purl, an old friend of mine." He then turned back towards the other vampire. "So, how are things with the generals?"

Gavner shrugged. "Same old, same old. You know…" He trails off and sniffs the air. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Mr. Crepsley said.

"I smell vampaneze blood."

I tensed up. Tiny beads of sweat formed on the back of my neck. The way he had said it, it sounded like a bad thing.

"But it's just us three here, so I don't think it's possible." Gavner said shaking his head. "My mind must be messing with me."

"Uh…" I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley, wondering if I should tell Gavner.

"Gavner, I think Darren has something to mention to you…"

I took a shaky breath before speaking. "I was a half-vampire."

"You're what?" Gavner growled.

"Surely you knew he was a vampire." Mr. Crepsley told Gavner.

"I knew nothing of the sort!" Gavner snapped. "Have you completely lost your mind? Blooding a child is ludicrous!"

"I know." Mr. Crepsley sighed.

I couldn't believe how well he was taking the other vampire's scolding.

"You know the last thing I want to see is one of my friends getting executed—especially for something as small as this!"

"Anyway…" Mr. Crepsley coughed. "I blooded Darren as a half-vampire so he could train under me as my assistant, but somehow he was re-blooded."

"Re-blooded?"

"As a vampaneze." Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Now he is half-vampire and half-vampaneze."

"This isn't good." Gavner groaned. "It's bad enough he's a half-vampire at this age but vampaneze too? The princes won't like this one bit."

"I don't want to be vampaneze!" I told Gavner. "I want to be a vampire! I don't want to kill anymore!"

Gavner looked up at me with an expression of fear and anger. "What do you mean 'anymore'?"

Mr. Crepsley moved closer to me. "He did not know that he was vampaneze. I do, however, blame myself partly for his vampaneze blood. If I had listened to Darren, I might have been able to catch a few of the warning signs of his turning."

"That doesn't change anything!" Gavner yelled. "He _killed_ Larten! That's punishable by death! _Death_ Larten! Surely you knew that!"

_Death?_ Fear flooded me and I began to tremble.

"….aye,"

I felt one of Mr. Crepsley's arms around me.

"But do not blame Darren for this, Gavner." My mentor said calmly. "It is not his fault."

Was….was Mr. Crepsley protecting me? I almost couldn't believe it.

"So, you think that the princes will re-re-blood him?"

"If at all possible, yes."

"Now you've really gone kuku-bananas."

"I know." Mr. Crepsley smiled warily. "But if there is a way to help Darren…" He glanced down at me. "Then that is what needs to happen."

"There's something else I wanted to ask. How'd you get that?"

Gavner was referring to the scar that I had given him.

"It is a long story. I will tell you later."

"Alright then," Gavner began. "If we're going to go to Vampire Mountain, then we should probably rest up."

"Agreed," Mr. Crepsley replied and looked down at me again. "Come on. Time to go to sleep."

"But I'm not-" I yawned loudly.

"You were saying?" The vampire half-laughed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Nevermind."

Sleeping in a coffin was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was better than sleeping on the ground. I crawled into it, got comfortable—well, as comfortably as you can get in a coffin—and pulled the lid over the top.

Wow…10 chapters already…O_o

R&R everyone!

ILWAS =D

Oh, and just a note, chapter 11 got lost in my computer transfer and it was almost finished, so it may be a while until the next update. =(


	13. Judgement

Ugh, there have been soooo many hurdles preventing me from writing….

My mom took my Eee PC netbook away (which is my main source of internet access)

=(

Whenever I start to get into it, I run out of paper in my notebook. =\

I'm starting to get writers block, but not to worry cuz I got up to chapter 12 written already on the last pieces of paper I own. XD

Anyway, thanks for waiting everyone!

I know it's been forever, so here ya goes! =D (When there's a scene change, there's gonna be a horizontal ruler thingy now cuz my astriks and squigglies won't show up... ='(

* * *

"Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl are recognized by the gate." The first guard said. "The boy, however…" He gave me a piercing (and very unsettling) glare. "He reeks of vampaneze blood."

"He is the entire reason we made the Gods forsaken journey here!" My master hissed. "You must let us through!"

"The boy will not enter, end of story."

"The day we allow a vampaneze—part or whole—through these gates is the day vampires can have children." The second guard sneered quietly to the first guard.

"Come and say that to my face!" Mr. Crepsley growled at the guards, staring angrily at them.

"Oh, you wanna go?" The second guard challenged. "Hit me with your best shot!"

I know Mr. Crepsley would have fought (and probably beaten) both of the guards easily, but Gavner held the infuriated vampire back.

"Fighting…won't…solve anything!" The general said through clenched teeth as he struggled against the pull of my livid master.

"Just…let me…bash _one_ of their skulls in!" Mr. Crepsley grunted, trying to yank himself away from Gavner.

"What in the name of the vampire Gods is going on here?" A voice asked.

Everyone fell silent as a tall hooded figure walked up to us. They—it—removed the hood to reveal a somewhat pale face, blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"Is there a problem here?" The man asked.

"It's none of your business." The second guard hissed.

Mr. Crepsley turned towards the figure. "We need to see the princes," He looked at me. "it is about my assistant. He is of vampire and vampaneze blood and we need a way to reverse it."

"I see." The man turned to the guards. "Let us in."

The first guard shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

* * *

"Thank you, Kurda. You did us a real favor back there."

"Anything for a friend, Larten," The vampire named Kurda grinned. "It's great to see you again."

As we walked down the hall, everyone seemed to be giving me disgusted looks. All those strangers glaring at me like that…it was horribly unsettling. I found myself inching towards someone more familiar—my mentor. He also took notice of the fierce looks and wrapped a protective arm around me as we continued down the cold, seemingly endless corridor.

Mr. Crepsley, Gavner, and Kurda sat in the front row with me. Even with familiar friends near me, I was anxious. My heart—which had made its way up into my throat—pounded and my stomach was tied into the world's biggest knot. Tiny beads of sweat formed on the back of my neck while my imagination filled my head with all the possible outcomes of today. Remembering how the guards reacted to my vampire-vampaneze blood mix. A worried teat escaped my eye.

"Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan to the front!"

My master glanced down at me with gentle eyes. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. "Do not say a word unless addressed by one of the princes or myself."

I nod wordlessly, and with a shaky breath, I rose and stepped forward. I stayed by Mr. Crepsley's side the entire way. Once we got up there—right in front of the princes—the vampire got down on one knee and bowed. The oldest of the three smiled a little.

"You have something you wished to discuss, Larten?"

"News travels swiftly," Mr. Crepsley noted with an (almost) unnoticeable gin. The expression was fleeting and he grew serious again. "I ask that everyone here today listens to Darren's case without any bias."

There were a few quiet murmurs and then the hall fell silent.

"Darren—the boy standing before you—is my assistant, a half-vampire."

There was a loud uproar from the others. I trembled as I heard the vampires' protest against my mixed blood. After the commotion died down, the prince on the far left (my far right) spoke.

"You know the consequences for blooding a minor, don't you Larten?"

"Yes," He answered simply. "But there is a bigger problem than that,"

The oldest prince spoke again. "Oh, is that so? Please, Larten, enlighten us."

Mr. Crepsley took a deep breath "Besides the vampire blood, Darren…also has vampaneze blood."

Things got ten times louder than when he said I was a half-vampire.

The black haired prince stood. "Lock him up!" He roared.

* * *

"No, you cannot do that!" Mr. Crepsley argued as two vampire generals dragged a kicking and screaming vampire-vampaneze hybrid out of the hall.

"He's a threat to everyone in this mountain!" The prince countered. "We need to keep him isolated until we know what his goal is. We'll starve the answers out of him if we have to."

"You'd let a boy starve to death?" Kurda growled. "How lowly have you sunk to do this to one of our own?"

"That _thing_ is not one of us!" The prince snarled.

"You…you…" Mr. Crepsley dropped to his knees. "Oh, what is the point?" He hung his head, realizing that it was over now.

"Larten," Kurda said calmly. "I'll stay and try to negotiate. Meanwhile, you should leave."

"Kurda, no, I-"

"Please, you have to trust me."

The vampire nodded. It was all up to Kurda now…

* * *

Will Kurda be able to convince Mika to let Darren out, or is this the end for the vampire-vampaneze? I don't know, so why are you asking? JK, JK. =P

I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. They've been running a little thin lately…

ILWAS =D


	14. One on One

Oh my gawsh! It's been over 2 months since I updated? Imposible! O.O

Well, that aside, here's chapter 12. Thanks for your patience everyone!

* * *

"You can't just lock up an innocent kid! What is _hell_ wrong with you?"

"What's done is done, Kurda. I'm not taking it back."

"You think starving him is going to solve anything? You're only making things worse!"

"That thing is a danger to every vampire in this mountain, you know that."

"You're forgetting that Darren _is_ a vampire! He's one of us!"

"And _you_ are forgetting that thing is vampaneze. He's one of them!"

"That's true," The blonde vampire admitted. "But he can't be blamed for what he is as much as we can't be blamed for what we are!"

He thought in silence. "You can't change my mind, you're just wasting my and your time."

"Standing up for what's right is never a waste of time," Kurda seethed. "He'll die soon if he doesn't have blood. You're missing the rarest opportunity if you keep him locked away. We can end this blood feud and bring peace between the two races. We can avert a _war_, a god damned _war_, Mika, and you're going to throw that away just like that?"

"That thing being alive is only going to cause more problems than resolve."

"Give him a chance. Give me a chance. Give the vampaneze a chance. Give _us_ a chance. The vampires can pull this off. Destiny has given us the materials and the tool to complete this daunting task, all that's left to do is create the future."

"Destiny never gives you anything without a price."

"Maybe this once," Kurda mumbled. He then spoke up. "But we won't know if you don't give him a chance. Give Darren a chance, Mika. That's all I'm asking of you." Kurda got down to his knees. "Please, Mika, a chance…"

The prince thought for a moment, silence completely filling the hall. "As you wish,"

"Thank you, Mika," Kurda grins. "You won't regret this. Thank you…"

"I'm afraid I already do."

* * *

I'll try to update soon guys!

Review everyone!

Forever and Always,

~ILWAS =D


End file.
